


Used To It

by MrsAlot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Name Calling, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve overhears some nasty things being said about him... Skids comforts and tells him they are aft heads</p>
            </blockquote>





	Used To It

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt form starscreamsbutt on tumblr
> 
> i have so much love for swerve its unreal... i think its because deep down... i know i am swerve in real life...
> 
> being 'Used to It' is a horrible thing for someone to say... as someone who has been bullied... it's a defense we should never have to use...
> 
> (Gotta say this made me cry while writing it... it churned up some emotional baggage)

“Well you know what would make the Swerves bar 100% better?”  
“What?  
“No Swerve.”  
“Really? Ya’think?”  
“Absolutely! I mean… The bot is such a fragging loser.” The mech groaned in disgust.  
“Bit harsh… But fair…” The other mech sighed in agreement.  
“He’s just, ugh, so annoying, ya know, always with the stupid jokes and trying to be everyone’s pal. And his voice! ugh!” There was a sound of plating shuddering. “It grates me the wrong way!”

“Now that, I cannot argue with.” The other bot snorted. “I got a migraine just sitting near the bar from listening to him.”  
“It wouldn’t be so bad but he just doesn’t shut up!”  
“Tell me about it… He just goes on, and on, and on.”  
“You’d think he’d get the message and realise no one cares what he thinks.” The first mech laughed.  
“And that no one wants to be his friend, he needs to stop trying.” The seconded mech gave a pitiful sigh. “It’s just fragging sad to watch.” 

Beside him Skids felt the painful ripples of deep hurt that rolled of the minibot beside him. They had been walking to the bar, Swerve needing to get ready for the next shift rotation and for the thirsty mechs that would descend. Skids had met him on his way and decided to accompany the bartender. They had herd two mechs talking round a corner ahead of them. Something that was said obviously caught the metallurgists attention, Swerve made a sign for the taller bot to stop and be silent. 

The Theologian spark twisted in casing while anger burned in his circuits as they silently listened to all the nasty things the two bots said. Skids had the urge to go barrelling round the corner and promptly smacking the living sludge out of the two spiteful ingrates. How could they be so sparkles?

The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the little mech beside him, Swerve had rested a servo on his leg to stop him charging off and just listened. All the while a blank expression oh his usually cheerful face. The only indication of his feeling was the chaotic ripples of his EM field that brushed against Skids own. It was enough to make him sick to his tanks.

“Swerve…” The taller bot started gently, his yellow optics full of sympathy. Swerve said nothing, turned on his heal and walked away, but the way he tightly held his body, told Skids he was trying very hard not to just transform and flee as fast as his tiers would take him. The big bot jogged off after him, it only took him a few long strides to reach his still moving companions side.  
“Swerve, stop a minuet…”

“Can’t, need to get to the bar…” The white and red bot said quietly, continuing to walk, now taking the long way round to avoid the nasty crewmates. The blue bot looked worriedly down at the little mech.  
“Swerve… what they said-”   
“It’s okay, Skids.” The minibot cut in.  
“What? No it’s not!” The super learner snapped angrily, “They had no right to say those things! They were completely out of line!”

“Skids… It’s Okay… really… It doesn’t bother me,” He said quietly with a small smile, but it was as forced and as cheerless as his tone. “I’m used to it… I’m fine.” The Theologian could see that the statement was so far from the truth. The battling emotions playing on the minibot’s face were spark breaking to see. He was trying so hard to not let the horrible pain he felt show, to bottle it up and brush it off as nothing and carry on. But his indifferent mask was cracking, he’d pulled his EM field in as tight as he could to try and hide his sadness and humiliation. 

That just made Skids even more angry, how many times had this happened to the minibot? Why would he be ‘use’d to it’? No body should be used to that kind of verbal abuse. Skids hated to think just how long Swerve would of had to dealt with this kind of thing for him to think that it was okay and normal. It made his oil boil. The blue bot took a few quick strides to get in front of the upset minibot. He sunk to his knee and took hold of the metallurgists arms, stopping him in his tracks.

“Swerve, Those cog suckers back there, don’t know what the frag their talking about.” Skids said sternly.  
“Strange, sounded like they did.” The minibot muttered flatly, his visor flashing briefly. The sight made the bigger bots Spark ach.  
“They’re aft heads!” Skids snapped. “Swerve…Why would I hang around you if I thought any of what they said was true?”

“For the free drinks… why most do it…” The bartender said somewhat bitterly.  
“Hay…I spend time with you because I’m your friend,” The blue mech stressed, looking at the minibot intently to try and convince him of his sincerity. “And I don’t know what those jokers problems are, cuz you may talk a lot, but personally… I love it…” The handsome bot smiled. The minibot looked less then convinced.  
“Skids…”

Swerve suddenly found himself pulled into a tight hug, the stocky little mech was surrounded by large arms and a warm, comforting EM field that felt so wonderfully reassuring and soothing. Swerve bit his lipplate, raw emotions running rampant, this small show of kindness made his spark lurch and his optics flare hotly behind his visor, no one had been this kind to him… not in a very, very long time. He rested his face against Skids chest as his frame started to shudder slightly, his own arms coming up to return the affection. Drawing strength from the other mech.

“You know why I’m your friend?” Skids asked gently, holding the minibot closer, gently rubbing the white metal tenderly. Swerve silently shook his head against him, his three fingers servos gripping blue plating tightly. “You’re funny and you make me laugh. You always have a smile for everyone and you gotta big spark, Swerve… so few of us have that nowadays… I love your bar, I love how you got that place up and running all by yourself and I enjoy hearing you chatter away to anyone and everyone. Even when you are telling Primus awful jokes and talking utter rubbish.” Skids smiled to himself when he felt the little bot snort, a ripple of amusement ran through his steadily calming EM field. 

“And I don’t care what anyone else says,” the theologian said softly, letting his strong field wash over the minibot, letting him know how sincere his words were. “I wouldn’t have ya any other way.” The handsome blue bot felt Swerves whole frame relax into him, returning his hug with gusto.  
“Thanks Skids…” The minibot said quietly, gratitude clearing his voice. “It’s nice to know someone cares…” The bigger mech held his companion a little tighter. In light of all this… Perhaps it was about time he told Swerve just how much he actually did…


End file.
